1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal recording/reproducing apparatus suitable for use in a home use video tape recorder or the like, and more particularly to a video signal recording/reproducing apparatus capable of reconstructing a high-quality picture image without cross color and cross luminance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a home use video tape recorder or the like, recording and reproducing operations are performed in the following manner. That is, a composite color television signal which is produced in such a manner that a modulated chrominance signal (namely, C-signal) is formed by modulating a color subcarrier with a color difference signal and is then superposed on a high frequency portion of a luminance signal (namely, Y-signal), is applied to the video tape recorder or the like, and is separated by a low pass filter and a band pass filter into the Y- and C-signals. The color subcarrier of the C-signal separated from the composite signal is subjected to frequency conversion so as to have a frequency of about 700 kHz, and the C-signal thus obtained is superposed on a frequency-modulated Y-signal, to form a resultant signal recorded on a magnetic tape. Further, a part of a signal read out from the magnetic tape is demodulated to obtain the Y-signal, and another part of the read-out signal is subjected to frequency conversion to obtain the C-signal. The Y-and C-signals thus obtained are added to each other to form a composite color television signal which is applied to a television receiver. However, the reproduced video signal contains a jitter, and thus the frequency of the color subcarrier does not satisfy the offset condition; odd multiple of half the horizontal scanning frequency.
In some video tape recorders, the separation of the Y- and C-signals in the recording operation is made by using a line memory. In this case, also, the reproduced output signal does not satisfy the above offset condition, and hence the cross talk between the luminance signal and the color difference signal is inevitable.